


Boys Weekend

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [27]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Gibbs takes his boys on a bonding trip...   A surprise for grandpa leads to mayhem and adventure!Oh the laughs!





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs and Tony had walked away from NCIS without a second thought; their priority was their family. Tony was now a father of four beautiful children and he really needed Gibbs’ help. The stroke had come at a time when Gibbs was finally feeling like he had a family. He found out that exactly what family was made of when they came together to champion him to get better. 

 

He was now back on his feet and the whole world was his oyster. He was planning an amazing day with his boys; Gabe and Tad would love spending one on one time with their grandfather. He had worked out every detail right down to the snacks that his growing boys would need. 

 

“Grandpa?” Tad stood on his tippy toes looking in the truck. “What are you doing?”

 

“I am planning a huge surprise for my best friends,” Gibbs wagged his eyes as he spoke, the little boy’s face lit up as soon as he realized he was one of the best friends. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

 

Gabe’s eye lit up as he listened to his grandpa talk to his brother. Running to find his uncle Tim, Gabe needed help. “Uncle Gemcity, I need you just for a minute.”

 

“What do you need?” Tim questioned. He turned down the treadmill so he could pay attention to his nephew. “Talk to me.”

 

“Grandpa is planning a prise for me and my brother,” Gabe walked closer so he could whisper. “I want to do a prise for grandpa; I want it to be one that will knock his socks off.”

 

Tim listened to exactly what his nephew wanted to do; he was so impressed at how sensitive the little boy was to things around him. He would help this precious little boy anyway he could because, if he was honest, the surprise was a really good one. “We can do this!”

 

The surprise that Gabe wanted to give his grandfather was ready by the time Tim was ready to drive them to Gibbs cabin that he had built so many years ago. What nobody realized, Tony had been to the cabin earlier in the week to add beds, blankets an old fashioned ice box and had electricity ran to it so that he could rest knowing his family would be safe.

 

Tim had added food to the boxes that were packed, put together a few other surprises for the guys. Pulling up to the cabin, Gibbs was confused to find an SUV already parked outside. 

 

“Who is here?” Gibbs growled; this was a special planned weekend. Who would invade his weekend?

 

“It’s a prise,” Gabe giggled. “I got you a very special prise, grandpa.”

 

“What’s taking you so long?” Taft emerged from the cabin. “You getting old there, Gibbs?”

 

“Hey man!” Tad jumped out of the truck. “That was very rude. You need to apologize!”

 

“Who are these guys?” Taft smirked; he was already loving that Gibbs was not alone. “My name is Dr. Cyril Taft. I am a friend of your grandpa. What are your names?”

 

“I am Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo.” Tad extended a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m Gabriel DiNozzo.” Gabe shook Cyril’s hand.

 

“No middle name?” Taft questioned a bit amused. 

 

“I have one,” Gabe nodded. “I’m a less is more kind of guy, just like my grandpa.”

 

“I see,” Taft snorted.

 

“You just going to stand there or you going to help unload the truck?” Gibbs growled. “If you are going to stay, you are going to have to do your part.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Taft saluted.

 

“Don’t call him, sir! He worked for a living.” Tad and Gabe called in unison as they carried their sleeping bags into the cabin.

 

“They are something else,” Taft smiled. “Catherine would get a kick out of them. She’d probably try to take them home with us.”

 

“Move it, men! We’re burning daylight! We have to gathers nuts and berries, fish for dinners and make camps. You’re not going to makes no friends by takesing the lazy way out.” Tad grabbed his grandpa’s sleeping bag and started for the cabin. “Don’t just stands there!”

 

“Better grab a something,” Gibbs laughed. “He’s a bit rough and heavy handed on punishment. Also, try not to swear because it’s a dollar a curse word. He really cleans up at the house some days.”

 

Carrying two boxes, Taft walked closely behind Gibbs. “How many kids are there?”

 

“Four,” Gibbs smiled. “Tad, Gabe, Shelby and Gianna. Gianna is the oldest, Tony adopted her when she was in the hospital with hours to live. She had leukemia; her organs were badly damaged from the chemo. We were sitting with her waiting for her to take her last breaths when a donor was found. The whole time, I was with her, you were always on my mind.”

 

“If I had known,” Taft swallowed hard.

 

“I wouldn’t have asked you to come or even allowed you to stay. That’s too much pain for a man to relive.” Gibbs watched as Cyril nodded. “I’m looking forward to getting to know your family, Gibbs.”

 

“Grandpa?’ Gabe looked at the beds that Tony had set up. “Somebody got us some good, sturdy sleeping spots.”

 

“Those are beautiful,” Gibbs ran his hand over the log beds. Looking to see the back door open, he walked through it. “Your father added a room for us; look at this guys.”

 

“Two rooms!” Tad giggled. “We have a real bathroom! I don’t have to worries about leaves of four.”

 

“I’m over here, you are there Gabie. Cereal can be here and Grandpa is there.” Tad started putting sleeping bags on beds. “Cereal? Do you have a sleeping bag? We gots an extra one.”

 

“I don’t,” Taft shook his head. “I was told that you had one when Tim called me.”

 

“We have extras,” Tim laughed. “I put extra food in, fishing pole and more. I’m going to leave you this radio to listen for bad weather and here is your cell phone. You call the house if you need us for anything, we’ll come get you.”

 

“Thanks Uncle Gemcity.” Gabe and Tad hugged Tim’s legs. 

 

With Tim gone, it was time to get down to business. Grabbing the berry baskets that Gibbs had packed, Tad started down what looked like a well worn path. “Come peoples! We’re goings to starves to death if we don’t gets busy.” Gabe ran to catch up with his brother and take a couple of the baskets. Looking around, they final spotted some berries.

“Gunnpa!” Gabe yelled. “We got berries on at my three o’clock. Requesting a poisonous berry check, Sir!”

 

“At ease,” Gibbs chuckled. 

 

“Why can you call him sir and I can’t?” Taft questioned.

 

“It’s a marine thing,” Gabe barked. “Cereal, you better stay clear. Let the real men work.”

 

“Real men?” Taft’s pride was getting a little bruised. “And it’s Cyril.”

 

“No offense, Cereal but you look a little soft.” Gabe quipped before turning back to his grandpa. “Gunny? Can we pick them?”

 

“Yep, but what do you see?” Gibbs loved this part of camping with the boys. “Study your environment.”

 

“I see rabbit tracks going in that direction!” Gabe pointed to his right.

 

“Here’s some deer twacks.” Tad pointed. “Be twiet, I see fresh twacks!” The boys managed to sneak up to a clearing where they could see a fawn with its mama. “It’s a baby!” Tad whispered turning to see if his grandpa was there.

 

“Gibbs!” Taft’s voice was a strangled panic. “Snake! Shoot it!”

 

“Cool!” Gabe reached down and picked up the snake. “Want to hold it?”

 

“No,” Taft shook his head. “Listen, Gabe, is it? How about you put the snake down really slow and step away from it. “Be gentle, slow.”

 

“Grandpa?” Tad called out. “Is this guy for real?

 

“Yep,” Gibbs nodded. “I don’t think he’s seen much nature, what do you think?”

 

“I think he losted all his hairs freaking out about stupid stuffs.” Tad shrugged. “I just don’t know what to say, Grandpa. I think we gots a needy one on our hands. Going to need to make sure to treat him special.”

“Well,” Gibbs gave Taft a good, hard look. “He did save my life so maybe we could just look out for him.”

 

“Tad,” Gabe was so serious as he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “He’s got to learn sometime. Guess we got to teach him.”

 

Taft soon found himself taken under the wing of two little boys. They were so animated that he couldn’t help but love it. “So let me get this right, if it looks like a carrot with a dot it belongs to a rabbit?”

 

“That’s right!” Gabe gave Taft a high five. “You must get stuff in your brain faster cuz you don’t have no hairs.”

 

“Yeah! It doesn’t get caught like it is a fishie in a net.” Tad exclaimed.

 

“I’m going to shave my head so I can be smart!” Gabe exclaimed and started to run for the cabin only to have his grandpa catch him. “Grandpa, I need all the helps I can get! I want to be smart like Cereal.”

 

“You already smart,” Gibbs reassured. “You just have learned different things. Let’s prove it. Come here! What track is that? Cereal? Do you know?” Gibbs just couldn’t resist.

 

“I don’t know a monkey?” Taft asked trying to be serious.

 

“NOooooooo! Gabe shook his head. "It’s a white tailed deer. I thinks you need hair to keep the information in your head. I better keep my hair.”

 

“So are we going to shoot a rabbit for dinner?” Taft questioned only to hear three gasps.

 

“We don’t kill God’s helpless creatures!” Tad exclaimed. “Come with me, Cereal. Right now!” Stomping towards the cabin, Tad was furious.

 

“It’s Cyril, not cereal. Am I in trouble?” Cyril followed but not too closely, he needed time to plan his defense. Soon, he lost sight of the Gibbs DiNozzo Family. The paths in the woods all started to look alike and now he was lost. The boys were going to kill him. Walking back in the direction he came, he figured he could retrace his steps and be there before anyone could get upset. This didn’t work, he was even more lost now. Walking deeper and deeper into the woods, he was even more lost now.

 

“Grandpa?” Gabe looked out the door. “How’d he get lost?”

 

“He’s used to working the hospital,” Gibbs explained. “Never had to be an outdoorsman. We’ll find him, we just have to call for help.”

 

“I’ll call my daddy,” Gabe groaned. “He can bring Uncle Jalmers.”

 

“Better get the Die-wector too! We may need to get a bird in the air!” Tad chimed in as he started to put together his backpack.

 

Tony arrived with Jimmy within a half hour. Gibbs quickly explained what had happened and that he didn’t want to leave the boys while he went to search. “Been a long time since we’ve been on a man hunt.” Tony laughed.

 

Tad came out of the cabin, seeing his family was ready to start looking he stood tall on the top step. “Alright, listen up, people. Our fugitive has been on the runs for ninety minutes. Average foot speed over undeven grounds barring injuries is 4 miles-per-hours. That gives us a radius of six miles.” Pausing, Tad wanted to make sure he had everyone’s attention. This was serious stuff! “What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in that area. Checkpoints go up at fifteen miles. Your fugitive's name is Dr. Cereal Raft. Go get him!”

 

There was no hope, Tony and Palmer were bent over gasping for air they were laughing so hard. “He is such a mini-Tony, Palmer gasped. "I can never watch the Fugitive again.”

 

“Jalmers!” Tad snapped. “Less laughing and more tracking!”

 

“Yes sir!” Palmer snapped to attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Taft kept walking, he was completely lost to the point that he wasn’t even sure where he had started out from. He had hoped to make his way back to the clearing where he had watched that fawn with its mama.

 

“Every tree out here looks like every other tree,” Taft started to rub nervously at his head. “Calm down, you are a surgeon. You can navigate a chest, these are trees and path. Think, Cereal, think. Dear Lord, I am calling myself Cereal now.”

 

Pain shot through his foot, then ankle and soon the ground was coming up to meet him. Falling hard, Cyril curled into a ball to try to breathe through the pain. His ankle was swelling; he could feel it, but the blood dripping from the cut on his forehead was distracting him a bit more.

 

“I called Catherine,” McGee jogged up to the cabin. “She’s on her way; maybe she can think like her husband a bit and help us find him. Did he have his cell phone on him? I could try to trace it.”

 

“It’s on his bed!” Gabe reported. “I scouted the cabin like a good marine!”

 

“We got a survival pack,” Tad pointed to the porch. “Member, grandpa? We made it up one time when we came here with grandpa Jack? We had it in case he got hurt.”

 

“Good thinking,” Gibbs pointed to the pack. “Portable stretcher, first aid kit, flare and snake bite kit in there. Of course, he could get bit by a worm and start having palpitations.”

 

“He’s not a woodsman,” Catherine said with a laugh as she walked up. “How did he get lost?”

 

“Tad?” Gibbs called. “Want to explain to Mrs. Taft how Cereal got lost?”

 

“Cereal?” Catherine started laughing. “That is the best one yet.” Stooping down, she met the little boy at his level. “Lay it on me, what did he do?”

 

“He wanted to shoots a wabbit!” Tad exclaimed. “I was marching back to the cabin fors a time out. We don’t shoots God’s creatures for foods.”

 

“So he got lost trying to avoid time out?” Catherine was trying to make sure she was following the story.

 

“Zac-lee!” Tad nodded. “You is weally pwetty!”

 

“Why thank you! You are a very handsome young man; if I was a younger woman you could be my boyfriend.” Catherine teased only to find that she would not have a chance with Tad.

 

“I am spoken fow. My wady’s name is Wachel and she’s weal pwetty.” Pulling a picture of himself with Rachel out of his pocket, Tad handed it to Catherine. “That is my wady.”

 

“She is beautiful,” there was a glimmer of sadness that crossed Catherine’s face. “It’s very sweet that you keep her picture in your pocket.”

 

“You want to be my fwiend?” Tad could see there was such sadness in Catherine’s eyes. “I’m a good fwiend.”

 

“I would love to be your friend,” the smile that touched Mrs. Taft’s lips made Tad’s heart flutter. “Think I could help you find my husband? He’s sort of a trouble magnet, you may need me. I wore my running shoes so I could be of some help.” 

 

“Daddy!” Tad squealed. “We gots a beautiful wady joining us. Potect her!”

 

The search began; they retraced their steps back to where they had originally left Cyril to follow them. Gibbs heart soared with such pride when his little marine took control.

 

“Stop!” Gabe put his little arms up. “We got to look at what we see!” Everyone stopped, they watched in total wonder as Gabe took his grandpa’s hand and started looking at the different tracks. “There! Gunnypa! That’s Cereal!”

 

“You’re right,” Gibbs smiled. “You want to lead the rescue?”

 

“Everyone on my six!” Gabe called out. “We’re going in! Watch your step! Gunnypa says it’s trippy out here.”

 

The group followed the tracks and soon found their lost friend. Tad was in tears, his heart hurt that Taft was bleeding. Gabe tried with all his might to calm his brother down but nothing worked. The little boy felt so bad; he just couldn’t stop crying.

 

“Hey,” Catherine sat on the rock next to where Thaddeus and Gabe were snuggling. “He’s okay; you were so brave on this rescue mission. It’s okay, now.”

 

“He gots hurted because of me.” Tad sobbed. “He was my new fwiend and he got hurted. You don’t tweat fwiends like that.”

 

“Tad?” Palmer called to his nephew. “I need another set of hands over here. You are the best doctor apprentice I have ever met. Can you come help me?”

 

Sliding off the rock, Tad wiped his eyes and went to help. “Can you hold this right here, for me? We have to clean it and cover it.”

 

“I will do it,” Tad was so gentle, he gently wiped away all the blood and put the bandage on that Jimmy gave him. He topped it off with a kiss to the boo boo which just made Cyril and Catherine’s day.

 

“You are one heck of a doctor,” Taft commented softly. “Thank you.”

 

Tad launched himself into Cyril’s arms, holding on with all his might. “I’m sowwey!”

 

“This isn’t your fault,” Cyril’s heart was breaking for the little boy; he had never seen such a sensitive soul. “Gibbs, I could use a little help here. He’s going to make himself sick being so upset.”

 

“They are very sensitive boys,” Gibbs explained. “I’ll tell you more later, but right now, you have an opportunity, to your left, to change all of this.”

 

Looking to his left, Taft’s face broke into a smile. “Tad, look right there under that bush. Be quiet, I think they are sleeping.”

 

“Wabbits!” Tad whispered softly. “Babies! Baby wabbits are called kittens. Did you know that, Cereal?”

 

“I didn’t,” Taft’s eyes filled with tears as flashes of Paul played in his head. “What else can you tell me?”

 

“Well, that’s a litter. Males are called bucks and females are called does. They live under gwound and bunches of litters under gwound is like a ‘munity.”

 

“How’d you get so smart about this?” Cyril was doing his best not to let the pain in his ankle get the best of him as Palmer wrapped it.

 

“My gwandpa teached me it all.” Tad giggled. “He knows lots of stuffs.”

 

“We’re going to put you on a stretcher to get you back to the cabin,” Palmer explained. “I don’t want you walking on that foot and ankle. It’s not broken, but it’s pretty swollen.” 

 

Tad’s eyes filled with tears, he felt terrible still. “Tad?” Tony picked up his son and let him curl up on his chest. “He’s fine; just a little bruised. He should have stayed with the group; it’s not your fault.”

 

Cyril refused to go home; he was determined to stay for a guy’s weekend. Tad deserved the chance to see that he was just fine. Falling asleep was easy after Palmer gave him something for the pain. What he didn’t expect was to sleep so long.

 

“Grandpa said to wake him,” Gabe whispered loudly. “What should we do?”

 

“We could give him a wet Willy.” Tad suggested before stopping to think some more. “We could blow bubbles on his belly like daddy does Shelby.”

 

“We don’t know what’s on his belly,” Gabe whispered. “He might not take baths with the pink stuff.”

 

“Good point!” Tad started thinking again. It was all Cyril could do not to start l laughing.

 

“We could kiss him like in Sleeping Beauty!” Gabe suggested.

 

“Ewwwwwwww,” Tad giggled. “No way is my lips touching his lips.”

 

“Hey!” Gibbs barked startling everyone. “Dinner.”

 

“I think a wet Willy would have been better!” Gabe glared at his gunnypa. “You are one loud dude.”

 

Seeing Taft was about to stand on his foot, Tad hurried to stop him. “My daddy gots you cawhatches.” Tad pointed to the crutches by the bed. “Jalmers gave gwandpa medicine for you. Don’t give gwandpa a hard time; it’s not pwetty when you do.”

 

“Thanks for the tip,” Taft winked at the boys. “He sounds kind of grumpy; what do we do?”

 

“Just leave it to us, Cereal. I gots your six!” Tad giggled as he went to his grandpa. “Gwandpa? Did you miss me?”

 

“I did,” Gibbs smiled, he knew this game. “How much?”

 

“So much that my heart was all wobbly,” Gibbs answered before realizing he had a cardiac specialist in the room. 

 

“Need me to check out that wobbly heart?” Taft smiled. “It’s been a while since you’ve had a follow up, Gibbs. Seems to me, you have a lot of reasons to stay on top of things.”

 

“Lay it on me,” Gabe put a gentle hand on Taft’s shoulder. “What’s he need to do?”

 

“Well, I would like for him to let me give him a checkup.” Taft knew he was going to be in some serious trouble with Gibbs for this. “When we are done, with our guy’s weekend, I think I can even make a house call.”

 

“He’ll do it,” Gabe giggled. “You have me for your secret weapon.”

 

“Very good,” Taft’s grin was that of victory. He had to force himself to be calm and collected; he was excited at the prospect of spending more time with the boys.

 

“Are you doing okay?” Gibbs whispered as he put a plate down on the table in front of his friend. “If it hurts, we can call it a weekend; go home, try again another time.”

 

“My foot and ankle are tolerable,” Cyril defended quickly. “I won’t slow you down.”

 

“Not talking about your leg,” Gibbs watched as the realization set in.

 

“It’s soothing an ache,” Taft’s eyes filled with tears. “I can’t thank you enough for this. Catherine fell in love too; I saw it in her eyes. She looked crushed when she had to leave.”

 

“Why don’t you call her,” Gibbs pointed to the cell phone. “Have her come for breakfast and spend the day with us. I’ll get Tony to bring Shelby and Gianna.”

 

“I have a better idea,” Taft smiled. “Tad, would you like to invite my wife to spend the day with us tomorrow?”

 

“Yes!” the little boy jumped up and did his happy dance. “Can Wachel come too?”

 

“You can call and ask her,” Gibbs smirked as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Gosh, how he loved his boys. “Watch the smooth operator.” Gibbs said as he pushed the speed dial for Rachel.

 

“Wachel!” Tad’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “I’m camping! Would you be my date? Yes, in the moaning. You can spend the whole day with me and meet my new fwiend. She’s pwetty but not as pwetty as you. You is my wady.”

 

Tad handed Gibbs the phone to give directions to Rachel. He also asked her to pick up a couple things with the promise of reimbursing her when she got there. Before he hung up, Tad took the phone one more time.

 

“I love you, Wachel!” The room was filled with giggles; the lady on the other end always managed to set the little boy’s giggles off. 

 

“How do you correct them when they are bad?” Taft shook his head. “I don’t think I could handle it; they are too cute.”

 

“They know it,” Gibbs smiled. “I leave it to, Tony.”

 

“Here,” Tad handed Cyril his phone from the table, “I’m weady for my new wady.”

 

“Hello?” Catherine Taft answered the phone a bit curious as to why her husband was calling her in the middle of his boy’s weekend. Curiosity turned to a moment of concern when she heard muffled voices in the background.

 

“Hi,” Tad said a bit shy. “This is Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo.”

 

“Well, hello,” Catherine giggled. “I was just thinking about you; I was sort of missing you.”

 

“Wants to come to baweckfast?” Tad asked softly. “You can stays all day! We will have so much fun.”

 

“I would love to!” Catherine’s heart sang; she was so excited. 

 

With the boys bathed and in bed, Gibbs had a chance to catch up with his old friend. “How was your trip around the world?” Gibbs asked with a degree of sadness to his voice.

 

“It did the trick,” Cyril sighed. “Not as much as today did though. Gibbs, they are amazing. How did they come to live with you and Tony?”

 

“I found Tad. He was abandoned at a shopping mall; his mother was murdered there. She had him run and hide before they killed her and put her body in a dumpster.” Gibbs was getting worked up, his fists clenching at the memory. “Gabe is his biological half-brother; he was given to Tony after they found out that Tad had been placed. Shelby, she’s a little miracle and a total flirt. Gianna, Tony was dating a nurse at the hospital. Gianna’s family had abandoned her at the hospital. Tony heard her crying, went to cheer her up and the rest just fell into place.”

 

“Tad’s speech issues?” Cyril didn’t want to offend.

 

“He’s had a lot of medical issues,” Gibbs shrugged. “They are calling it an articulation disorder. We had him in speech for a while; it worked but when the speech therapist went on maternity leave it went right back to where he was. The new therapist doesn’t want to work with him until a doctor figures out what is the cause.”

 

“Catherine’s sister is a speech-language pathologist,” Cyril was proceeding with some caution. “If you ever want to speak to someone, gain some insight I could connect you.”

 

“We’ll talk to Tony, tomorrow. You ready to get some rest?” Gibbs stood, waiting to see what Taft was going to do. “There is medicine for you, Palmer brought it. Let me get it, you’ll probably move easier after it kicks in.”

 

Two pills later, Gibbs was helping his friend into the bathroom to take a shower. “DiNozzo added this recently; never had any of this here before. It’s a nice addition, saves Gabe from having a skin outbreak. That kid can look at certain things and break out, I swear.”

 

“He’s a smart kid.” Taft struggled towards the shower relieved when Gibbs turned it on for him.

 

“Yell if you need help.” Gibbs decided to go change the bedding on Cyril’s bed. It had to be filthy from his nap. By the time he was done, his friend was hobbling out to climb in. “You need anything?”

 

“I’m good,” there was a pause. “Thank you for letting me stay; this has been the best day I have had in a long time.” Slipping out of bed with Tee-Nozzo tucked under his arm, Tad quietly went to his new friend’s side and eased up in his bed. Snuggling up to Taft’s side while holding his bear, Thaddeus fell asleep. “It just got better.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Grandpa?” Tad sighed. It was around 12 a.m. and he was so tired. Poking his grandpa, he tried with all his might to wake him up. “Gunny?” No luck, this was a very serious situation, Gabe was sitting on the floor in tears, he was so exhausted; he needed sleep.

 

“SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!” Tad did his best Vance impression.

 

“What?” Gibbs sputtered awake. That’s when he finally heard it! “What the hell is that?”

 

“It’s Cereal,” Tad wiped at his tears. “Can you pwease shoot him so we can sweep?”

 

“I can’t shoot him,” Gibbs got out of bed finally seeing that Gabe was in tears. “Oh baby boy,” Picking him up, Gibbs walked over and nudged the snoring man. 

 

“Don’t poke him too hard,” Gabe warned but it was too late. “He farts! Open the door, Tad. It’s a bad one!”

 

“Because it contains carbon dioxide, hydrogen and some people Methane. The bacterial metabolism of wesidual fats and pawoteins is why they smell so bad!” Tad was showing off what he knew but it wasn’t helping.

 

“Shut up!” Gabe snapped. “Before I make gunnypa shoot both of you.”

 

“You’re gwouchy!” Tad mumbled.

 

“Well,” Gabe wiggled down. “He’s snoring and farting, gunnypa wouldn’t wake up. The director won’t send in a chopper and daddy’s not answering his phone.”

 

“Wait!’ Gibbs started gathering up sleeping bags. “You called Vance?”

 

“They did,” Leon walked into the cabin with a flash light to light his way. “Brought my camping gear, let’s pitch a tent and get some sleep, men.”

 

“Leon,” Gibbs sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry they woke you up.”

 

“It’s his job to protect and serve,” Gabe interjected. “We’re in distress; he’s got it covered.”

 

“I actually was awake,” Leon chuckled. “Too much on my mind, they were a great distraction. I really needed out of my house; it’s too big when I’m alone. When they put the phone near Taft, I packed up camping stuff and headed out this way. I grabbed my new pop up, been wanting to see this thing in action.”

 

“Whoa!” Gabe gasped as the tent went up quickly. “That’s awesome!”

 

Camping mats were rolled out, extra sleeping bags on top. The boys were tucked in and sound asleep before Leon was able to get them zipped in. “They are so tired.”

 

“Long day, lots of fresh air and then the buzz saw in there.” Gibbs shook his head. “Can’t believe that didn’t wake me up.”

 

“Heard about your hike,” Vance smiled. “Fresh air, exercise. Even the great Gibbs gets exhausted.”

 

“Hey,” Tony eased his way into the tent with three sleeping bags. “Fantastic tent, Leon. We need one of these.”

 

“Went up in two minutes,” Gibbs mumbled. “Why are you here?”

 

“The boys called me, left me a message. They were crying,” Tony looked his sons over. “I could hear Taft and his God awful snoring. Leon texted me said he was coming out with the tent, said the boys told him they called me. I got the girls ready, grabbed our camping mats, sleeping bags, lantern and flash lights. Move over a little bit, you know what’s going to happen when Shelby sees you.”

 

Tony put the camping mats down, sleeping bags on the ground. Shelby’s he put right next to grandpa; she was his girl when the boy’s allowed it. Walking out of the tent, Tony came back a minute later with the rest of the gang.

 

“Grandpa!” Shelby squealed as she jumped on her sleeping bag to snuggle with Gibbs. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” She was so happy.

 

“My princess,” Gibbs held her close.

 

“Leon,” Gianna’s eyes danced.

 

“Hi baby,” the smile on the man’s face lit up the night. He had a very special bond with the little girl. It had been amazing to watch it form but as soon as he met her, she was his friend. “Want to snuggle with me? I sure have missed you.” That was all that needed said before the little girl was using the NCIS Director as her personal teddy bear.

 

Everyone slept through the night waking when Catherine and Rachel pulled in for breakfast. “Looks like it was a long night,” Rachel commented. “Why are you out here? I thought the cabin was set up for the boys now.”

 

“Open the door,” Gibbs motioned. 

 

“What the heck is that?” Catherine gasped. 

 

“Your husband,” Gibbs mumbled. “The boys wanted me to shoot him somewhere around midnight. I got woke up to both of them crying; they couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Did you poke him?” Catherine moved into the cabin only to have the boys drag her out. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t poke it!” Tad warned. “He farts and it’s bad. I throwed up once.”

 

“I am so sorry,” Catherine hugged the boys. “I stopped and got all sorts of food for breakfast; maybe a good meal will help.” Turning towards the tent, Catherine saw the little girls emerging, rubbing their eyes. “Hello, sweethearts.”

 

“That is Gianna and Shelby,” Tad pointed. “They are my sisters. This is our fwiend, Caferine.”

 

“Everyone inside,” Gibbs said sternly. “Potty time then we’ll come back and you can eat.” The four kids hurried inside, they took turns on the potty. Washing their hands, they went back to the tent where they changed clothes.

 

“Hi Rachel,” Gianna hugged her friend. “Catherine,” Gianna hugged her close. She could see sadness in the woman’s eyes and it bothered her. “Would you help me brush my hair?”

 

“I would love that.” Taking the brush, Catherine made her way through every inch of the little girl’s short, wavy hair.

 

“Me too!” Shelby came out with her hair bows and brush. Handing them to Rachel, she climbed in her lap and let her friend get to work.

 

“You are in for a treat today,” Rachel whispered. “These four kids will exhaust you but they will help you heal. I know who you are; I remember when you lost your son. I think he would like these guys,” Rachel winked. “It’s okay to have fun today; he’d want that. He died, Catherine, but he would want you to live.”

 

“How do you know?” Catherine was intrigued. 

 

“Jethro needed a friend,” Rachel smiled. “He had a lot to get off his chest. It was when we thought Gianna was going to die.”

 

“Rachel,” Tad skipped up to where his lady was sitting doing Shelby’s hair. “I picked you a flower.”

 

“It’s the most beautiful flower in the universe.” Rachel sniffed the flower deeply before pulling her little guy in for a hug. “I sure have missed you, my love.”

 

“She digs me,” Tad whispered to Catherine. 

 

The boys were full of energy as they prepared to take the ladies on an adventure. “What about Cyril?” Gibbs questioned as Tad started to round up the troops. “He needs to eat and get ready.”

 

“I’m not waking him up,” Tad shook his head. “He’s full of carbon dioxide, hydrogen and methane.”

 

“ENOUGH!” Gabe put his hands up. “I hate it when you talk doctor! I’ll go! Someone’s got to be the man around here.” Stomping into the cabin with his shirt over his nose, Gabe went right to the bathroom, filled his cup with water and walked out into the sleeping area. “Cereal! Wake up!” There was nothing but a bit of movement before the Taft snuggled under the blankets. Throwing the water on him, Gabe ran like the wind, he didn’t even touch the stairs as he jumped off the porch.

 

“Who did that?” Taft yelled. “Gibbs!” Making his way towards the door, Cyril was not amused to find everyone standing there waiting for him. “What time is it?”

 

“Well past time for you to be up, dressed, have breakfast and be ready to go.” Catherine stepped in. “Go get changed, you are keeping everyone waiting. Lord knows you kept them up half the night with your snoring.”

 

“What stinks in here?” Cyril questioned as he turned to go get dressed. 

 

“Carbon Dioxide, Hydrogen and Methane.” Gianna, Gabe, and Tad called to his back. “You seem to be full of it!” Gianna giggled. “He’s grumpy! This is going to be sooooooooooooo much fun.”

 

By the time Taft joined the others, he found his wife was totally taken by the children. “Princess Catherine,” Gabe bowed. “This way to the royal forest.”

 

“Wachel, my queen, get behind me.” Tad was armed with a toy sword in his hand and a water pistol in a holster. They moved through the wooded area quietly, listening to the birds and watching for other signs of wildlife.

 

“Stop!” Gianna whispered. “Look over there.” The clearing was filled with deer. Much to the amazement of the adults, they didn’t seem to be startled by the humans. Easing her way into the clearing, Gianna walked towards them with her hand reached out for them to see she was a friend.

 

“Aren’t you going to stop her?” Taft asked a bit scared.

 

“Nope,” Gibbs shook his head. “One of the things she loves the most about coming here is seeing how close she can get before they run off. Last time, she got within eight feet.”

 

“She’s closer this time,” Taft watched in amazement as one of the deer walked towards her. “It’s going to bite her.”

 

“Cereal,” Tad stood in front of him. “Shh! When she was dying, Bambi came to see her at our camp. She has been in love with deers since.”

 

“What is she doing?” Catherine questioned as Gianna reached down and pulled a handful of grass. “She’s going to feed it?”

 

“She’s going to try,” Gibbs’ eyes stung with tears; he loved this moment for his granddaughter. “That’s it, nice and slow. Oh please let her have this, she deserves it.” The baby of the group was eating out of Gianna’s hand while everyone else watched.

 

“My name is Gianna,” the little girl talked softly. “I would love to be your friend. We have a cabin over that way; you should come see me. I don’t live there all the time but I will come find you when I am here.”

 

Tad reached into the food sack they were carrying and pulled out an apple. “What are you doing?” Taft questioned; he was hyperalert to everything these children were doing.

 

“Watch,” Tad whistled a bird like sound before gently rolling two apples in Gianna’s direction. The little girl picked them up and waited to see if her friend would eat them. The deer backed up but that didn’t stop the determined little girl. She put them on the ground and moved away watching until her new friend took them. 

 

Walking backwards, Gianna soon rejoined her family, her eyes were fixed on the deers. “They are so beautiful. Did you see it eat out of my hand? That was amazing!”

 

Wiping Gianna’s hand off with a disposable towel, Tony smiled at his daughter. “I am going to call you the deer whisperer. THAT was so cool. Did it tickle?”

 

“It did,” Gianna giggled. “They are protected here, right? I mean nobody can come in and hunt them.”

 

“Nope, we bought all this land, fenced it so they are protected. The vet should be here again next week; they are all healthy so far. We’ll keep an eye on the vegetation, make sure they have enough to eat. Grandpa is going to plant some corn and soy beans for them.”

 

“That was incredible!” Catherine hugged the little girl.

 

The walk to the stream was filled with chattered about trees, Gabe showing off everything his grandpa had taught him. “That’s a pin oak, over there is a sugar maple.”

 

“Tad?” Tony pointed to a tree that had what looked like pea pods on it. “What’s this one?”

 

“Lift me up,” Tad took the pod gently between his hands. “It’s a bwack wocust. The deers and wabbits will eat it!”

 

“That’s great!” Tony praised. “Gianna, do you know what this one is over here?”

 

Gently the little girl broke a twig and sniffed. “Here smell this,” Gianna held it to Cyril, Catherine then Rachel’s noses. Smells spicy? It’s a yellow poplar. Yellow Poplars are major food sources for the deer, birds and squirrels.” Gianna turned to her brother, it was his moment to shine. “Gabe, what is that tree right there!”

 

“That is so simple!” Gabe giggled. “It’s a Sassafras tree! It used to be used in medicine they thought it could cure anything but it turned out that it caused cancer.” Hugging the tree, Gabe giggled. “It’s used in perfumes.”

 

“Don’t forget! It was in wootbeer and tea for a wong time.” Tad looked around until his eyes landed on a tree that meant the world to his family. They often it called it Gianna’s tree. “Gee, look!”

 

“I see,” Gianna nodded. “We’ll talk about that one later.”

 

“Gibbs?” Taft questioned.

 

“It’s special,” Jethro smiled as he patted the tree. “Let’s get going.” The stream was close; they could hear the water flowing. 

 

“Cereal,” Tad took his new friend’s hand. “Sit right here, take off your shoe and put your foot in the water. It’s cool so it will help with the swelling.”

 

“How do you know all this stuff?” Taft was amazed. 

 

“I’m a DiNozzo,” Tad shrugged like that was enough to explain it all.

 

“Tad,” Shelby wandered over to her brother. “Let’s go!” Tugging on the little boy, the brother and sister duo set off on a little adventure of their own. 

 

“Do you see him?” Tad questioned as they walked into the woods with Tony following closely. “I don’t see him.”

 

“There!” Shelby squealed and started to tiptoe towards a tree. Looking behind it, she was turned to her brother and shrugged. “All gone!”

 

“What are they doing?” Rachel questioned as she watched Tad put a hand on his sister’s back so protectively. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Tony shrugged. “Sometimes, they are looking for Olaf. Sometimes, it’s Thumpers. One time it was Wilbur.”

 

“Tad?” Catherine whispered. “Who are you looking for?”

 

“I have no idea,” Tad shrugged. “Kids! Got to love their magination!”

 

“Can I help?” Catherine whispered to Shelby. “What am I looking for?”

 

“Tinkerbell,” Shelby looked up in the trees, down in the weeds, under the bushes. Dandelions were blowing their white seed heads into the air. “Look! She was here!”

 

“It’s her sparkles!” Tad exclaimed; he loved playing with his sister. “Follow the sparkles!”

Rachel, Catherine, Tad, Gabe, and Gianna followed Shelby on her adventure. Tinkerbell sparkles were all over the place and the little girl could not be more excited. A hummingbird served to the imagination of the little girl as the winds flapped. “That was her! She’s beautiful.”

 

By the time the group returned to the stream, they were thirsty and needing a rest. “I’ll fill the water jugs.” Tad called as he grabbed the empty jugs and started for a place upstream from Cereal.

 

“You could fill them right here,” Taft pointed to a spot near where his foot was in the water.

 

“Ewwwwwww,” Tad was so grossed out. “Your foot is contaminating the water, Cereal. I will go right here. Gabe! I need a spotter.”

 

Holding onto his brother’s feet, Gabe kept a tight hold while Tad filled the gallon jugs. “Dad, we need a carry out.” Gabe called as he pulled his brother in.

 

“I’m on it!” Tony laughed. “This is fantastic! You filled them all to the top. You two are the best campers ever!”

 

“Leon?” Gibbs turned to his former boss. “You’re quiet.”

 

“Enjoying this,” Vance smiled. “Been a long time since my kids were that age, I forgot what the imagination does. My niece and nephew live in front of the computer and game box. You don’t find many kids that love nature like these guys do.”

 

The sound of company walking down the path put the kids on alert. Tad quickly climbed a nearby tree to get a look at the intruder. Shimming back down, he whispered to his brother and sister something that sent the kids filling up their water guns and taking a defensive position behind the tree line.

 

“What are they doing?” Taft snorted with laughter.

 

“My best guess,” Gibbs smiled. “They are about to attack. I’m just not sure what yet.”

 

Delilah wheeled into the clearing with a water gun in her lap. Gianna jumped from behind her tree and pushed her best friend behind their cover. “Where’s Uncle Tim?”

 

“Tad got him,” Delilah pointed to thickening of trees. “We were being followed. He has the super soaker and a water pistol. We loaded them both up. I have two extras in the bag behind me and I’m sitting on my towel. Let it rip!”

 

Seeing their first visitor, Gianna waved to the boys to hold their fire. “What are you doing here?” Gianna hugged Secretary Porter. “We almost soaked you.”

 

“I was invited by your grandpa and I brought my own.” Pulling her water gun from her beach bag, SecNav stooped behind the tree with Delilah. “Thanks for saving me.”

 

“Good thing your hair gives you away,” Gianna giggled. “This could have been a real mess.”

 

“He’s coming! There’s two of them!!” Tad whispered loudly. Everyone was in position, their water guns pointed at the target. Rachel, Cyril and Catherine were safely out of target range; Tony had led them out of the path of the water gun fight that was about to break out. He knew his children and he had to make sure nobody was a casualty that wouldn’t want to be part of the game. Gibbs waited in the wings, he had his own water gun ready for battle. Smiling at the enthusiasms of the children, Gibbs turned to make sure Shelby was safely behind him. 

 

The first blast of water hit Sacks right in the ear sending him to the ground. Gabe had him covered, unloading his water gun in his face before sitting on him to keep him down. Fornell got the blast from Gianna, her tactic was unmerciful. Secretary Porter unloaded her water pistol on the man’s bald head while Shelby sat on him to keep him down.

 

Vance stood laughing at the antics of the children. They had single handedly taken down two FBI agents with the help of some friends. His laughter turned to a gasp of surprise when Delilah hit him right between the eyes with her water gun. “Kill Shot!” 

 

“Damn it, DiNozzo!” Sacks growled. “Uncuff me!”

 

“Where’d you get handcuffs?” Tony questioned his son. 

 

“From Shelby!” Gabe pointed to where the little girl was cuffing Fornell.

 

“Read him his rights!” The little girl yelled as she stood up. 

 

“What’s the charge?” Gibbs questioned. 

 

“He gets on my nerves!” Shelby pointed to Fornell. Turning to Sacks, she listened as the man grumbled some more. Walking over, she pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, grabbed a $10 bill to cover his obscenity charge. “He’s rude.”

 

“Guess you better leave, Sacks.” Tony warned. “You are not welcome anywhere near my family.”

 

“I came with him,” pointing to Fornell. “I brought him; he’s in no shape to drive.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs uncuffed his friend and helped him sit up. “You okay?”

 

“Women problems,” Toby shook his head.

 

Tad tackled Fornell, putting the cuffs back on him. “You have the white to wemain silent puhlease use it.”

 

“You’re on your own, man.” Sacks jumped up as Tony uncuffed him. “These people aren’t right; no wonder you are so screwed up. It’s the company you keep.”

 

“Uncle Gemcity! Get him!” and Tim did…. Soaked him right down to his boxer shorts. “Dirt bag!”

 

“You really have women problems?” Gabe questioned.

 

“No,” Fornell snorted with laughter. “I needed to get him here so you could blast him. He really gets on my nerves. Thanks!”

 

“No pwoblem,” Tad helped Fornell up. “You can hang out with Cereal; he is a wimp like yous.” 

 

“First of all, I am not a wimp.” Cyril paused. “I’m just directionally challenged. Secondly, how did your children become friends with an FBI agent, the Director of NCIS and the Secretary of the Navy?”

 

“Guys?” Tony called to his children. “Dr. Taft ask you how you became friends with Fornell, Vance and Sarah. Do you have an answer for him?”

 

“We’re DiNozzo’s!” Gianna, Gabe and Tad answered in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sarah,” Gibbs hugged SecNav. “It’s so good to see you. Have you met Dr. Cyril Taft?”

 

“He did your surgery?” SecNav cuddled into Gibbs’ side.

 

“Break it up!” Tad hurried to push the two apart. “Hands off the wed head!”

 

“Red heads?” Catherine questioned as she stooped down to talk to Tad.

 

“You won’t believes it! He’s gots a thing for them. Nones of them is safe! He marries them and then they gets a ‘vorce. I likes Sarah I don’t wants her going away because he’s gots to marry a wed head.”

 

“Okay then,” Catherine laughed as she stood up. Looking Gibbs square in the eye, she stood tall. “Hands off the red head, Gibbs. You don’t want to break Tad’s heart.”

 

“She’d break my neck if I upset the kids,” Gibbs laughed. “She may be the Secretary of the United States Navy but when it comes to these kids, she’s a kid at heart.” Nodding in the direction of where Porter had wandered, Gibbs laughed. “I rest my case; she’s soaking wet because she can’t resist.”

 

“Water pistols?” Taft stretched to see. “No, she is sitting in the middle of the stream bed with kids on top of her.”

 

“I didn’t know what to expect from today,” Catherine smiled. “However, it wasn’t this. Your family, Gibbs, it’s just amazing. This is the most fun that I have had since our son died. I haven’t laughed like this in years.”

 

“WIPE OUT!” Tad screamed as he went running across the path, sliding right into Taft, knocking him into the water.

 

“That was fantastic!” Cyril laughed as he sat up and adjusted his glasses. “Let’s do it again.”

 

“Noooooooooooo,” Tad giggled as he sat on Cyril and farted. “That’s pay back!”

 

Catherine was gasping for air; she was laughing so hard. These children had made a broken heart feel almost whole again. By the time her husband crawled out of the water; he was exhausted but smiling.

 

“Dad?” Gianna pulled hugged her father. “I’m starving! I heard other bellies rumbling. Can we go eat?”

 

“Yep,” Tony laughed. “I think we are going to need a nap after; we’ve played hard.”

 

Gianna snuggled with SecNav in the tent that Vance had pitched. She still tired easily, but absolutely nobody minded taking a time out so their little miracle could sleep.

 

“She’s so precious,” Catherine whispered as she watched Gianna snuggle closer to Sarah. “You two seem to be really close.”

 

“I fell in love when I met her,” Sarah wiped at a tear. “I met a bald headed little girl with huge eyes and a smile that melted my heart. She loved everything pink and fluffy and nothing was going to stop her from winning the war against Leukemia. I gave her a wig, a hat, a variety of scarves. Delilah and I took her under our wing.”

 

“She’s our princess,” Delilah whispered as Tony carried her into the tent to sit with her friend. “You would think since she’s so young, it wouldn’t be possible but she’s my best friend. I think you feel the same, Sarah.”

 

“I do,” SecNav nodded. “I love all of them so much. Tad told me one time that it may be lonely at the top but not as long as I had him and his family to love me. He was so right.”

 

“They fight over me,” Gianna yawned. “When Megan comes home from college.”

 

“Megan’s my daughter,” SecNav giggled. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

 

“I was,” the little girl giggled. “I had a dream about those brownies that are in the kitchen.”

 

“I’ll get them,” Tony laughed. “I thought your brothers were bottomless pits. Somedays, you give them a run for their money.”

 

“I’m getting strong!” Gianna argued lightly, she knew her daddy would give her the moon if it made her smile. “Catherine, would you do something with me?”

 

“Sure,” sitting down, Catherine waited to see what Gianna wanted. “Would you help me write a letter to your son?”

 

“My son?” Catherine swallowed hard. “Why?”

 

“There is a tree, in the woods, it’s called the Tree of Heaven. When I come here, I always put a note to God in there. I thought maybe we could put on in there for your son and God would give it to him.” Gianna watched and waited, snuggling closer to Delilah and SecNav as she watched her new friend struggle with the emotions she was feeling.

 

“I would love to do that,” Catherine wiped at her tears. “Would it be okay if my husband did one too?”

 

“Sure!” Gianna beamed. “All of us write letters now; write about anything you want. It’s only God that sees them. Well, Paul will but mostly just God.”

 

The afternoon was gorgeous, the children had good naps while the adults chatted. Cyril and Catherine worked together on their letters for their son; they had wandered into a shallow part of the woods to be alone. When they were finished they placed them at the tree as Gianna navigated their way there and back.

 

“Daddy?” Tad crawled on Tony’s lap. “I need to speak to you man to man.”

 

“What’s up?” Tony frowned. “You look like this could be pretty serious.”

 

“Well,” Tad looked at Rachel and waved. “I’m thinking about popping the question to Wachel. I love her with my whole hearts. She makes me all wobbly inside when I sees her.”

 

Tony smiled; he loved this little boy. How could he reason with him? Tell him there is a fifty-year age difference? That wouldn’t matter to him, this was his first real love. Explain to him that it was illegal to get married at his age? Nah, he would just say sometimes you have to breaks the rules, daddy. Before he could figure anything out, Tad slipped off his lap and started walking towards Rachel. Okay, Tony sighed deeply.. just let Rachel handle it.

 

“What’s he doing?” SecNav questioned Tony as Cyril, Catherine and Gibbs joined them. 

 

“Says he is going to pop the question,” Tony looked to Gibbs. “I could think of anything he would believe to stop him. I trust Rachel but his little heart is going to be so broken.”

 

Tad got down on one knee, he took Rachel’s hand in his own and smiled a smile that made the woman before him giggle. Gosh how she adored this little boy. “Wachel, I was wondering if you would share a brownie and some chocolate milks with me?”

 

“Yes!” Rachel gasped. “I would love to!”

 

“Daddy!” Tad turned jumping up and down. “She said yes!”

 

“Not to self,” Tony mumbled. “Find out what the question is before you panic.”

 

Laughter filled the air, the adults totally amused at the little boy’s imagination. “It’s hard to believe he didn’t talk when he first came to live with you.”

 

“Now he talks non-stop.” Tony laughed.

 

“Cereal!” Tad called. “Double date! Gets your wady and wets go!” Stopping on the steps, Tad turned to watch his grandpa. “Gwandpa! Yous too! Bwing the pwetty wed head but she sits by me no getsing married!”

 

“This was a great day,” Tim patted Tony’s shoulder. “I miss you at NCIS but when I spend a day with them, I understand why you quit and didn’t look back.”

 

“Wish there would have been a way to keep you,” Vance shrugged. “However, we couldn’t afford all the renovations that your little man wanted; it would have broken the budget.” 

 

“Can’t do that,” Tony laughed. “I can honestly say, they keep me so busy that I haven’t had a chance to miss it. It’s too much of a risk to walk out that door with no guarantee that I wouldn’t get shot and killed.”

 

“Not with four beautiful children that need you, DiNozzo.” Fornell snorted. “Lord knows; they have saved my sorry ass from the looney bin.”

 

A tug on his pant leg made Tobias look down. “$1 please, Uncle Toby.” Shelby grinned. “No cussing!”

 

“Your kids are criminals, DiNutso.” Tobias took out his wallet and handed the little girl a dollar.

 

“$5 more, please. You bullied my daddy.” Shelby held out her hand again watching and waiting for Fornell to give in.

 

“Tad,” Cyril called to the little boy. “You have to tell me your secret. How do you get all the chicks to dig you?”

 

“Listen very carefully,” Tad sighed. “You just has to try a little tenderness.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Cyril loved playing stupid with Tad; it fired him up but he didn’t expect the explanation he got.

 

“Daddy,” Tad sighed. “Pull it up on the Itunes. Gabe, Uncle Tim, Die-wector, Daddy, pwaces puhlease.”

 

“You are going to want to sit down for this,” Rachel chuckled as she sat on the porch waiting for the others to join her. Two minutes later with everyone in place, the music started.

Tad stepped up, an invisible microphone in his hand as he lip synched to the song.

Oh, she may be weary  
Young girls they do get weary  
Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah  
But when she gets weary  
Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah

You know she's waiting  
Just anticipating  
For things that she'll never, never, never, never possess, yeah yeah  
But while she's there waiting, without them  
Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)

Gabe and Vance danced at the side acting as backup singers as Tony and Tim joined Tad center stage to jam, jive and spin. 

 

It's not just sentimental, no, no, no  
She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah  
But the soft words, they are spoke so gentle, yeah  
It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah

Putting his soul into the delivery of the song, Tad hit the ground on his knees still pretending to belt out the tune. He was wiggling his butt and swinging his head. He was totally passionate about his performance.

 

You won't regret it, no, no  
Some girls they don't forget it  
Love is their only happiness, yeah  
But it's all so easy  
All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah  
All you gotta do is, man, hold her where you want her

 

Standing, Tad nodded to his father watching as Tony and Tim took two steps forward for the big finish. The team was dripping sweat as they worked hard.

Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her  
Get to her, try, try  
Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You got to know how to love her, man, you'll be surprised, man  
You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave  
You've got to hold her and rub her softly  
Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You've got to rub her gentle man, all you gotta do, no no  
You've got to love her, squeeze her, don't tease her  
Gotta try nah nah nah, try  
Try a little tenderness, yeah, watch her groove  
You've gotta to know what to do, man  
Take this advice.

 

Panting hard, the men stood tall then bowed as their audience gave them a standing ovation. Clapping wildly as they laughed having watched the men lip synch and dance around. “That was fantastic! Where’d you learn to do that?” Cyril questioned; it was vaguely familiar.

 

“It’s a movie,” Gianna laughed. “You’ve never seen Pretty in Pink?”

 

~The End~


End file.
